


Autumn Is The Season Of Death

by zoetehemel



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoetehemel/pseuds/zoetehemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like spring blossoms, happiness can fade too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Is The Season Of Death

_Autumn 5_

Changmin can’t breathe, he’s losing to his own self and he finds himself disgusting, weak, a fool.  How could one fall like this?

He is like a table, without the legs he is nothing at all.  Even if only one is chopped off, the rest of the table becomes useless, a piece of junk.

He curls into himself as the air becomes tense, Yunho’s sitting in the corner wiping at his brow, Jaejoong’s typing anxiously at his phone, Junsu’s eyes are unfocused, Yoochun’s nowhere to be seen.

Their manager comes in and tells them their going to Japan.

_Autumn 1_

Another practice room comes into view and Changmin glances at the room number and at the one scribbled on the scrap of paper given to him.

“You are put into a new boy group, go to this room to meet them.”

He knocks on the door and slowly opens the door.  He sees four others in the room, they stand, he bows.

“My name is Shim Changmin.”

And through hesitant smiles and clumsy introductions, they get to know each other.

They debut in the winter of next year and Changmin is realizing there is so much more to be understood.

_Autumn 4_

He hears the roaring of Cassiopeia when they’re called up for the Golden Disk encore and he can only feel joy running through his veins.  He sings with every bit and piece of himself and he’s knows this is the reason he’s on stage right now.

Because of this joy, because of the joy he brings others.

His part in Mirotic comes up and when he finally starts singing, he realizes there is something else he wants to say.

“Thank you.”  He bows.

There are so many he wants to thank and he thinks that they’ll all understand.

He wants to thank Cassies first of all for being there for him and TVXQ.

He wants to thank his family for raising him and for being with him.

He wants to thank the staff that truly helped him.

And he wants to thank his members, the people who were standing with him right now on this stage, sharing the same dream.

But don’t you know?  All good things must come to an end.

_Autumn 3_

They’re promoting their new album and it’s the end of another recording.  Changmin’s brow is lined with sweat and when he gets to their dressing room he just plops down on a chair.

“I’m hungry.”

Jaejoong comes in and he looks horrified, Yunho just sighs and hands him an extra sandwich he had packed just in case.  Junsu just laughs his laugh, and Yoochun just mumbles something in English.

Yunho then speaks up “I think we’re really going somewhere.”

“Of course we are, we’re the rising gods!  Our success was determined the day we met.”  Jaejoong smiles and pats Yunho’s arm.”

Yoochun groans “That sounds so cheesey.”

“It’s true though.”  Jaejoong sings as he gets his costume off.

Changmin just munches on his sandwich Yunho had gave him and smiles in between bites, from the corner of his eye he sees Yunho smiling too.

_Autumn 2_

Changmin rubs his hands together as the lyrics of Rising Sun repeat over in his mind.  Today was the release date of their new album and he knows that there was going to be so much more hard work coming.

He’s nervous, even with the success of their first album, he’s still scared something could go wrong.

Suddenly he’s surrounded with the warmth and the comfort of his members and he’s not so afraid anymore.

Changmin smiles and gets up, there are so many things they have to do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> idek anymore. why did i write this? why is my muse so weird? whyyy


End file.
